


He Lied

by KadmeRead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadmeRead/pseuds/KadmeRead
Summary: "I'm over it" he said. He lied.





	He Lied

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on Fanfiction.net but I felt the need to share with you guys as well. I hope you enjoy.

When he first met _him_ , after she went over the cliff, he knew, then. But he kept trying and hoping. He hated what he felt, he knew _he_ was taken. But he loved all the same. After the Titan War it became too much, and he ran, again. He couldn’t allow his hope to be smothered, not yet. So he avoided it, and them.

He saw _him_ again, alone, and his hopes rose. Only to plummet when he realised _he_ didn’t recognise him. Did _he_ remember her? If he lost his memory would he still remember _him_? He couldn’t stand it, so he turned away. He couldn’t resist one last peek over his shoulder, and watched as _he_ walked away, obviously losing hope in finding _his_ lost memories with him.

When he saw who had come to rescue him, his hope grew. There _he_ was, standing there, fighting, all to save him. With no sign of her in sight. He watched _him_ fight, a thing of grace and beauty, and he knew he was safe. How could he not be, when _he_ had come to rescue him? He was right, they all escaped, with two more giants down, as _he_ raced to find her.

As soon as he saw the web, he knew what was going to happen. He couldn’t stop it, no matter how much he wanted to just let her fall alone. But he knew what that would do to _him_. So he watched _him_ fall, and knew that was how it would always be, _him_ with her, as he fell alone. He couldn’t win, he would do anything for _him_ , and _he_ would do anything for her.

He knew, Jason knew now, and he hated it. All he got from him was pity, and he didn’t need pity. So what if he loved someone who was taken? Who was willing to do anything for her, who barely seemed to know that he existed. So what? It wasn’t any of his business, it was better when he didn’t know. When he could just quietly work on trying to find someone else. When he didn’t have someone watching him, acting responsible for him.

It was over. He sighed with relief. It was over and they had won. Yet he, he had lost. He watched them together and knew they were happy, he couldn’t break them up, he couldn’t hurt him like that. He approached them “I had a crush on you” (I still do) he said, “You’re not my type” (I’m in love with you) he said, “I’m over it” he said. He lied.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, it was a new style for me, so I would love feedback on how it went. I love to hear what you guys think, and I really hope you liked this. Kadme


End file.
